This invention relates to chaff dispersing and more particularly to chaff dipoles which have a different fall rate after being dispersed.
Chaff is known to be an electro-magnetic reflector material used for military purposes as a countermeasure against enemy radars. Chaff may be made of solid metallic elements of a specific length and diameter. Also, it may be made of small non-metallic elements coated with a thin coating of a particular metal, thus bringing about a savings of metal. Millions of these elements may be packaged into a dispenser and dispersed as necessary to present false target information to confuse the enemy.
Heretofore, chaff packages and dispersing systems made use of one type of dipole material within the same package. Therefore, the elements have the same fall rate. Further, dipole elements of the same materials are known to clump or cling together, therefore, they are not dispersed as expected. It has been determined that the efficiency of dispersion cross section response is about 25% of theoretical value and that efficiency depends upon the type of dispersion used.